Beast Boy's Girls - Universo DC
by Hero X
Summary: Beast Boy e as garotas do universo DC, cada cap é uma Oneshot a menos que eu queira continuar um cap específico. Aceito sugestões!
1. Chapter 1 - Jinx

\- Ah! Nada melhor que descansar no sofá com a torre só pra mim! – Os Titans saíram pra uma reunião com a Justice League e deixaram Beast Boy na torre, a desculpa de Robin é que não podiam deixar a torre sozinho. – Besteira, ele deve achar que eu sou idiota.

Ding Dong!

\- Sério isso? Vamos ver quem é...

\- Hey BB! – Na frente dele estava uma garota de pele cinza e cabelos pink, uma regata preta e uma saia jeans azul. – Eu resolvi dar uma passada por aqui!

\- Não tem ninguém além de mim, os outros saíram. Se quiser entrar, sinta-se em casa. – Os dois subiram no elevador e Beast Boy se deitou no sofá. – Tem comida no freezer e tem cerveja atrás do tofu, ninguém mexe no meu tofu então ninguém sabe delas.

\- Cerveja?! Você não pode beber isso! Quanto anos você tem?! – Ela abre o freezer com raiva e tira um pote de cereal.

\- Eu tenho 16 mas, não é como se os outros ligassem pra mim, as vezes eu ouço Robin falando pro Cyborg que eu estraguei uma missão, que eu sou um estorvo... A lista segue. A bebida me alivia.

\- Eu não sabia, sinto muito... – Ela sentou ao lado dele e deu um suspiro pesado. – Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa.

\- Robin te mandou aqui. – Ela olhou surpresa enquanto Beast Boy ria e tomava um pouco da cerveja dele. – Sabia que ele não ia me deixar sem babá. Tudo bem, então, como vão as coisas com o Kid?

Argh... – Jinx começou a brilhar rosa e a janela da torre explodiu. – Esse idiota, nem me fale dele, ele me traiu, ele queria me levar pra cama e porque eu que não estava pronta ele me traiu!

Nada foi dito, Beast Boy chegou perto e a abraçou, Jinx escondeu a cabeça no peito do herói e começou a chorar. Nesse momento a tela acende mostrando que era uma ligação da JL.

\- V-Você devia atender, pode ser algo importante. – Beast Boy então atende a chamada e os rostos do menino prodígio e do resto dos Titans aparece.

\- Beast Boy falando, vai se ferrar Grayson, desligando. – Todos ficaram surpresos no mínimo, incluindo Jinx. – Que foi?

\- Você acabou de mandar seu chefe se ferrar!

\- Não exatamente, todos os Titans originais são tão lideres quanto ele. E se eu for expulso, aconteceu, eu não vou mais aguentar os insultos dele. – Ele então segura seu rosto pra que ela olhe em seus olhos. – E você também não tem que aguentar caras como o Wally.

\- Não é tão fácil como você acha...

\- Você ouviu o que eu disse antes? Eu tenho aguentado isso por um bom tempo, eu SEI que não é fácil mas eu consegui e eu sei que você consegue também! – Nesse momento eles perceberam o quão perto seus rostos estavam um do outro. Cada vez mais até que eles se beijaram, um longo porem inocente beijo. – Eu sempre vou estar aqui por você.

Dessa vez o comunicador de BB toca e mostra a foto de Starfire que ele atendeu rapidamente.

\- Hey Kori, e aí? – O rosto dela parecia triste e preocupada.

\- Robin está muito estressado pelo que você falou, por que disse isso amigo Beast Boy?

\- Olha Kori, lembra aquele drive que eu te dei? Assiste o que tem nele, eu explico tudo lá.

\- Raven pode assistir também? Ele não quer que você saiba mas ela ficou muito preocupada.

\- Hehe, pode sim, vocês estão numa nave?

\- Ah sim, a liga nos mandou pra uma missão no espaço por um mês. Na verdade eu tenho que ir, tchau!

...

\- Eu ouvi direito? A torre só pra mim por um mês? Uhuuul! – Jinx o abraça por trás e sussurra no ouvido dele.

\- Correção, só pra NÓS por um mês. – Ele então se vira e a beija, um beijo mais intenso dessa vez, ele a deitou no sofá e rapidamente voltou a beija-la.

\- Logan. – Ela olha pra ele duvidosa. – Meu nome é Logan.

\- Esse vai ser um longo mês.

\- Pode ter certeza.


	2. Chapter 2 - Ravager

\- Argh... Que droga, minha cabeça tá me matando... - Eu tento pegar na minha cabeça e noto que meus braços estão amarrados. - Erm, ok, acordei num quarto escuro com os braços amarrados nas costas e a cabeça me matando... É sério Rita, eu já disse que não curto isso!

\- Acho que você me confundiu, não sou a Elasti-Girl, na verdade... o que vocês andam fazendo? Não era pra ela ser uma figura materna pra você?

\- Amiga, ela parou de ser uma figura materna quando ela me escolheu em vez do Mento no beija ou passa. Enfim, quem é você mesmo?

Uma mulher saiu das sombras, tinha longos cabelos prateados e usava uma armadura de algo que parecia kevlar com uma máscara de pano parecida com a do Slade.

\- Meu nome é Ravager e vim vingar meu pai Slade! E você Beast Boy, é o meu primeiro passo para destruir os Titans de uma vez por todas! Por ser o mais burro e mais fraco, foi uma escolha óbvia.

\- Entendo, mas só tem uma falha no seu plano maravilhoso. - Eu abaixo a cabeça e começo a sussurrar qualquer coisa.

\- O quê? - Ela se aproximou pra ouvir melhor.

Nessa hora eu arrebento a corda, a jogo no chão e seguro as mãos dela como se não fosse nada.

\- Você começou essa lista ao contrário, agora, onde estamos?

Ela tentava desviar o olhar mas dava pra ver bem o vermelho no rosto dela. Eu não aguentei e tirei a máscara dela, ela era bem jovem, não devia ter mais de 17 anos.

\- S-Subterrâneo de Metrópolis. O que você vai fazer comigo? Não importa o que fizer, eu vou destruir os Titans! - Nessa hora eu botei meu rosto no pescoço dela e comecei a beijar e morder de leve- O-O que você está fazendo?!

\- Descontando a pancada na cabeça, por quê? Quer que eu pare? - Como não tive resposta eu continuei- Não vai me dizer que a grande Ravager tá ficando toda vermelha pelo fracote aqui?

\- Cala a boca! Se minhas mãos estivessem livres eu ia acabar com você! –Eu soltei as mãos dela e agarrei as coxas – O quê?

\- Falou alguma coisa? – Eu comecei a tirar a armadura dela e levantar sua camisa – Vamos, eu quero ouvir sua voz.

Nessa hora eu ouço meu comunicador tocando, eu olho pra ela e sorrio atendendo no modo chamada de voz.

\- Beast Boy falando, como posso ajudar?

\- BB! Ainda bem cara! Onde você tava? Tem 2 dias que ninguém te vê!

\- Eai Cy, 2 dias? E quando foram perceber isso? – Nessa hora eu comecei a beijar e lamber o abdômen dela, ela era forte e tinha um corpo definido mas ainda era bem macia.

\- Bem, erm, hoje de manhã? Tanto faz, o seu rastreador tá quebrado, tá tudo bem? Onde você tá? Nós podemos ir aí te pegar. – Nessa hora ela já tinha tapado a boca pra segurar a voz, não tinha como eu ir embora agora.

\- Na verdade Cy, ainda vou ficar aqui uns dias, não se preocupa, eu não podia estar melhor. – Nisso eu desliguei antes dele responder.

Depois disso nós continuamos assim por um tempo, eu provocava ela e ela tentava segurar a voz, coisa que não tava funcionando muito bem. Entre uns gemidos e outros ela me disse que seu nome era Rose. De vez em quando parávamos pra comer ou beber algo mas, não podíamos ficar naquele quarto pra sempre, quando chegou a hora de nos despedir ela me deu o número dela "pro caso dos Titans precisarem de ajuda" e me beijou, nosso primeiro beijo de verdade e o primeiro dela.

Uma semana depois...

Assim que entrei na torre Star me deu um dos famosos abraços dela, justo o que eu precisava. Quando entrei na sala Robin estava preparado pra me dar um sermão daqueles quando Cyborg notou as manchas de sangue e uns cortes que aconteceram por acaso hehe.

Depois de dizer que isso aconteceu numa luta, acharam melhor eu fazer umas aulas de combate corpo-a-corpo, e por coincidência um novo dojo abriu na cidade, a dona parecia bem legal, tinha um cabelo prateado lindo, acho que o nome dela é Rose, acho que vou frequentar bastante essas aulas.


	3. Chapter 3 - Cheshire

Eu estou sentado no meu beliche lendo quando noto algo se mexendo no quarto então eu falo sem tirar os olhos do livro.

\- Sabe, invadir o quarto de alguém pode ser considerado falta de educação... – Nisso Cheshire aparece mas por algum motivo não me ataca – Erm, você sabe que é uma vilã né? Por que não tá me atacando então?

Ela chega perto, vira de costas e tira o kimono dela, antes que eu pudesse surtar eu notei cortes e queimaduras nas costas, eu peguei um medkit que tinha por perto, deitei ela na minha cama e comecei a limpar os ferimentos. Ela ainda se recusava a tirar a máscara e eu não a forcei, mas ainda assim eu queria puxar um papo.

\- Então, como isso aconteceu? – Eu disse fechando os cortes me concentrando pra não olhar pra lugar algum além das costas dela.

\- Uma missão, recuperar um drive roubado, me pegaram e fizeram isso, quase não consegui escapar viva.

\- E por que você veio aqui? Não tem nenhum amiguinho vilão pra te enfaixar? Não que eu não te queira aqui mas, eu sou um herói sabia?

\- Você é justo, fez vilões virarem heróis e nunca ataca sem motivos, diferente do resto dos Titans, você é diferente. Sei que posso confiar em você, além disso, o que acha que fariam comigo se me vissem quase sem poder me mexer? – O clima ficou meio pesado e ficamos em silêncio.

\- Bom, os outros só voltam de noite e ninguém nunca vem no meu quarto mesmo, só cuidado com o semáforo e a Raven, eles preferem atacar antes de falar. – Eu a ouço rindo, uma risada linda que não combinaria muito bem com uma mercenária, mas por algum motivo parece encaixar perfeitamente nela. – Que foi?

\- Eu sabia que poderia contar com você... – Depois disso ela dormiu um pouco.

Minutos depois...

Eu fui á cozinha pegar algo pra ela comer quando acordar, o problema é que eu não sei o que ela gosta de comer... Droga. Bom, vou ter que improvisar.

Eu fiz uma salada de frutas e pro meu desgosto (Quase vomitei) bacon. Tenho que ter certeza que ela coma bem.

Chegando ao quarto eu a vejo tentando se levantar quase caindo e corro pra apoia-la, quando perguntei o que ela estava tentando fazer ela me disse que precisava de um banho. Eu dei a comida dela e prometi que depois de comer levaria ela ao banheiro.

\- Beast Boy? Pode me ajudar a comer? Minhas mãos estão fracas e não quero derramar a comida que fez. – Sinto meu rosto esquentar mas continuo olhando pra ela.

\- Ok, mas eu preciso que tire a máscara. – E levei minha mão até o rosto dela e tirei a máscara devagar, quando vi seu rosto só pude dizer uma coisa. – Linda.

Ela tinha uma pele escura e traços asiáticos, provavelmente sudeste da Ásia e belos olhos verde jade. O cabelo preto bagunçado dela que antes era liso caia pelos ombros cobrindo o peito nu dela. O corpo dela era lindo, definido mas nem tanto, algo entre uma lutadora de MMA e uma ginasta.

Eu comecei a alimentar ela e continuei até o fim (Virando a cara na hora do bacon). Eu me levantei e fui pra cozinha lavar as coisas, quando voltei encontrei uma Cheshire só de toalha na porta do meu banheiro olhando pra mim.

\- Beast Boy? M-Meus braços ainda não estão muito bons, mas eu realmente preciso de um banho. – Ela se inclinou pra frente me dando uma boa vista dos peitos e me perguntou numa voz que mais pareceu um gemido. – Pode me lavar? Precisa ser todinha, da cabeça aos pés ok?

Ela andou rápido pro banheiro mas eu ainda consegui ver o rosto dela tão vermelho quanto minha versão dos Novos 52, pois é, a batalha dos Beast Users, bons tempos.

Bom, acho melhor ir até ela, cara, vai ser uma longa recuperação...


End file.
